memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation members
]] In 2373, the United Federation of Planets consisted of at least 150 member planets, spread over 8,000 light years. ( ) Founding members The United Federation of Planets was founded in 2161 by the following members: ;Andoria : Homeworld of the Andorians and the Andorian Empire. ( ) ;Earth : Homeworld of the Humans and United Earth. ( ) ;Tellar Prime : Homeworld of the Tellarites ( ) ;Vulcan : Homeworld of the Vulcans and the Vulcan High Command. ( ; ) , the independent Alpha Centauri colony was another Federation founding member.}} Council members ]] The following are members of the Federation who are known to be on the Federation Council. ;Arcadian homeworld : Homeworld of the Arcadians ( ) ;Ariolo homeworld : Homeworld of the Ariolo ( ) ;Bzzit Khaht homeworld : Homeworld of the Bzzit Khaht ( ) ;Caitian homeworld : Homeworld of the Caitians ( ) ;Delta IV : Homeworld of the Deltans ( ) , the Grazerite Federation President in 2372]] ;Grazerite homeworld : Homeworld of the Grazerites ( ) ;Kasheeta homeworld : Homeworld of the Kasheeta ( ) ;Xelatian homeworld : Homeworld of the Xelatians ( ) ;Zaranite homeworld : Homeworld of the Zaranites ( ) Other known members The following are members of the Federation who may or may not have Council privileges. ;Aaamazzarite homeworld : Homeworld of the Aaamazzarites. ( ) ;Algolian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Algolians. ( ) ;Arbazan Homeworld : Homeworld of the Arbazan. ( ) ;Ardana : Homeworld of the Ardanans. ( ) ;Benzar : Homeworld of the Benzites. ( ) ;Betazed : Homeworld of the Betazoids. ( ) ;Bolarus IX : Homeworld of the Bolians. ( ) s Sarek and Gav discuss Coridan's admission into the Federation in 2268]] ;Coridan : Homeworld of the Coridans. ( ) ;Hekaras II : Homeworld of the Hekarans. ( ) ;Peliar Zel II : Homeworld of the Peliar Zel natives. ( ) ;Rigel IV : Homeworld of the Rigellians. ( ) ;Risa : Homeworld of the Risians. ( ) ;Zakdorn Homeworld : Homeworld of the Zakdorn. ( ) Protectorates at the Evora's reception]] ;Evora Homeworld : Homeworld of the Evora. ( ) ;Haven : Unnamed native species led by the First Electorine Valeda Innis. ( ) Colonies See Federation colonies. Proposed members stopping Bajor from joining the Federation]] These following were in the process of gaining member status as of the year indicated. ;Angosia III (2366): Homeworld of the Angosians. ( ) ;Antede III (2365): Homeworld of the Antedeans. ( ) ;Antica (2364): Homeworld of the Anticans. ( ) ;Bajor (2377): Homeworld of the Bajorans. ( ) ;Cairn Homeworld (2370): Homeworld of the Cairn. ( ) ;Catulla (2269): Homeworld of the Catullans. ( ) ;Gideon (2268): Homeworld of the Gideon natives and the Gideon Council. ( ) ;Kesprytt III (2370): Homeworld of the Kesprytt and the Kes and Prytt governments. ( ) ;Selay (2364): Homeworld of the Selay. ( ) Other possible members Species with Representatives in Starfleet The following homeworlds have had members in or have sent technicians, advisors, etc. to Starfleet. Barring a special admittance from a high-ranking Starfleet Captain or Admiral, they were most likely citizens. Note that at least one planet is known to have produced a considerable number of Starfleet personel before entering the Federation: Bajor. ;Abdon's Homeworld: Homeworld of Abdon's species. ( ) ;Alien Enterprise Crewman's Homeworld: Homeworld of a alien Enterprise officer ( ) ;Alnschloss K'Bentayr's homeworld: Homeworld of Alnschloss K'Bentayr. ( ) ;Arcturus IV : Homeworld of the Arcturians. ( ) ;Argosian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Argosians. ( ) ;Arkenite Homeworld : Homeworld of the Arkenites. ( ) ;Betelgeuse II : Homeworld of the Betelgeusians. ( ) ;Bynaus : Homeworld of the Bynars. ( ) ;Edos : Homeworld of the Edosians. ( ) ;Efrosian homeworld : Homeworld of the Efrosians ( ) ;Elaysian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Elaysians. ( ) ;Halii : Homeworld of the Haliians. ( ) ;Keenser's Homeworld: Homeworld of Keenser ( ) ;K'normian Homeworld : Homeworld of the K'normians. ( ) ;Megazoid Homeworld: Homeworld of Megazoids. ( ) Nara in 2370]] ;Nara's Homeworld: Homeworld of Nara's species ( ) ;Napean Homeworld : Homeworld of the Napeans. ( ) ;Pardshay's Homeworld: Homeworld of Pardshay's species ( ) ;Rhaandaran : Homeworld of the Rhaandarites. ( ) ;Saurian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Saurians. ( ) ;Tiburon : Homeworld of the Tiburonians. ( ) ;Trill : Homeworld of the Trill. ( ) ;Tyrellia : Homeworld of the Tyrellians. ( ) ;Worene's Homeworld: Homeworld of Worene's species. ( ) ;Zaldan Homeworld : Homeworld of the Zaldans. ( ) Possible 26th century members of a 26th century Starfleet officer]] The following are depicted as members in a possible future timeline. ( ) ;Ithenite Homeworld : Homeworld of the Ithenites. ;Qo'noS : Homeworld of the Klingons and the Klingon Empire (See also: Klingon planets) ;Xindi Coalition of Planets ambassador for the Coalition of Planets]] Four members of the Coalition of Planets became the founding members of the Federation. Coridan joined the federation a century later, in 2267. Since the remaining Coalition members seem to have had close ties with these species, and the coalition of planet has generaly been presented as a precursor to the Federation, the other members might have joined also at some point. ;Denobula : Homeworld of the Denobulans. ( ) ;Rigel V : Homeworld of the Rigelians. ( ) ;Six unnamed members. Sphere of influence In a 2364 Federation star chart, the following planets were shown to be within the UFP's sphere of influence. ( ) ;Aldebaran III )}} ;Alfa 177 : Uninhabited and inhospitable. ( ) ;Alpha Majoris I : Homeworld to the Mellitus and a native population. ( ) ;Altair VI : Has a native population and government. ( ) ;Arret : Uninhabited world. ( ) ;Ariannus : ) ;Babel , this was stated to be in neutral space.}} ;Benecia : Home of the Benecia colony. ( ) ;Berengaria VII : Scouted as a potential site for the Earth Starfleet's first starbase. ( ) Presented as a major Federation asset in . ;Beta Aurigae : Scientifically examined multiple-star system. No mention of habitation. ( ) ;Beta Geminorum system ;Beta Lyrae system : An unknown planet in the Beta Lyrae star system. ( ) ;Beta Niobe system )}} ;Beta Portolan system )}} ;Camus II }} ;Canopus system : Alpha Carinae is mentioned and there are various inhabited planets in its star system, including: :* Alpha Carinae II : Has a native population. ( ) :* Canopus III : Possibly has a native population, known for a dinosaur species. ( ) :* Alpha Carinae V : Homeworld of the Drella and a native population. ( ) :* Canopus Planet : Probably has a native population, home of poet Tarbolde. ( ) ;Capella IV : Homeworld of the Capellans and the Ten Tribes. ( ) ;Daran V : An inhabited planet. ( ) ;Deneb system : An inhabited planet in the Deneb system of which there are four. :* Deneb II : Contains a native population. ( ) :* Deneb IV : Homeworld of the Bandi and another telepathic species. ( ) :* Deneb V : Homeworld of the Denebians. ( ) :* Alpha Cygnus IX : Possibly inhabited. ( ) ;Delta Vega : An uninhabited planet and Federation outpost. ( ) ;Eminiar system : An inhabited planet in the Eminiar system, of which there are two. ( ) :* Vendikar : Independent Colony of the Eminiar VII. :* Eminiar VII : Homeworld of the Eminians and the Eminian Union. ;Fabrina : Homeworld of the Fabrini. ( ) ;First Federation Homeworld : Homeworld of the First Federation. ( ) ;Gamma Canaris N : Possibly a colony world. ( ) ;Gamma Trianguli VI : Home of the Vaalians. ( ) ;Holberg 917G : An uninhabited planet in the Omega system. ( ) ;Ingraham B : Possibly a colony. ( ) ;Janus VI : Homeworld of the Horta and the Janus VI colony. ( ) were to include Horta in the Federation Council scenes.}} ;Kling : A planet believed to be in the Klingon Empire. ( ) , Wesley Crusher stated that the "Klingons joined the Federation," although this does not necessarily mean membership.}} ;Kzin : Homeworld of the Kzinti. ( ) ;Lactra VII : Homeworld of the Lactrans. ( ) ;Makus III : Probably contains a native population and government. ( ) ;Marcos XII : Possibly a Federation colony. ( ) ;Memory Alpha : An uninhabited planetoid containing the largest Federation library. ( ) ;Mudd : Inhabited by androids. ( ) ;Omega Cygni system : An inhabited planet in this system. ;Omega IV : Homeworld of the Omega IV natives, and specifically the Kohms and Yangs. ( ) ;Organia : Supposed Homeworld of the Organians and the Organian Council of Elders. ( ) ;Orion : Homeworld of the Orions, and former homeworld of the Orion Syndicate. ( ) ;Phylos : Homeworld of the Phylosians. ( ) ;Psi 2000 : An uninhabited planet that disintegrated in 2266. ( ) ;Pollux IV : An uninhabited planet. ( ) ;Pyris VII : An uninhabited planet. ( ) ;Regulan system : An inhabited planet in the Regulus star system, of which there are two. :* Regulus III : Has a population. ( ) :* Regulus V : Class M, possibly has a population. ( ) ;Sarpeid system : An inhabited planet in the Sarpeid star system. ;Sirius IX : Homeworld to a native population and a planetary government. ( ) ;Talos IV : Homeworld of the Talosians. ( ) ;Tau Ceti system : An inhabited planet in the Tau Ceti star system of which there are three: :* Tau Ceti Prime : Possibly a colony or resort planet. ( ) :* Tau Ceti III : Possibly a colony, but may be inhabited. ( ) :* Tau Ceti IV : Home of the ship port Amber. ( ) ;Theta III ;Tholian Homeworld : Homeworld of the Tholians and the Tholian Assembly. ( ) Others A number of planets might be suspected to be Federation members for other reasons. ;Argelius II : Homeworld of the Argelians. ( ) ;Camor V : Homeworld of the Camorites. ( ) ;Ktaris : Homeworld of the Ktarians. ( ) , Seven of Nine stated that "the Ktarians were officially with the Federation, but they sympathized with the Maquis". This suggests they may be a member of the Federation, or allies.}} Appendices Apocrypha ;Aurelia : Homeworld of the Aurelians. - Aleek-Om was identified as a "Federation historian" in the Star Trek Concordance, possibly based on the script. Related topics * Federation colonies External links * * Members of the United Federation of Planets at Fleetyard.net * Federation Member Worlds Mini-FAQ * Intelligent Species * Races of the Federation de:Liste von Mitgliedswelten der Föderation fr:Membres de la Fédération Category:Lists Category:Cartography Category:Federation